The present disclosure relates generally to information handling systems, and more particularly to a method and apparatus for zero stub serial termination capacitor or resistor mounting option in an information handling system.
As the value and use of information continues to increase, individuals and businesses seek additional ways to process and store information. One option available to users is information handling systems. An information handling system generally processes, compiles, stores, and/or communicates information or data for business, personal, or other purposes thereby allowing users to take advantage of the value of the information. Because technology and information handling needs and requirements vary between different users or applications, information handling systems may also vary regarding what information is handled, how the information is handled, how much information is processed, stored, or communicated, and how quickly and efficiently the information may be processed, stored, or communicated. The variations in information handling systems allow for information handling systems to be general or configured for a specific user or specific use such as financial transaction processing, airline reservations, enterprise data storage, or global communications. In addition, information handling systems may include a variety of hardware and software components that may be configured to process, store, and communicate information and may include one or more computer systems, data storage systems, and networking systems.
In conjunction with circuit board design for information handling systems, a series termination mount option provides a very helpful tool. However, the series termination mount option can cause serious problems with signals due to necessary stubs on a respective transmission line. In particular, the stubs cause reflections and, furthermore, can cause unwanted switching of signals.
FIG. 1 illustrates a plan view layout of a capacitor or resistor termination mounting option for a conventional circuit board 10. Each mounting option (TX+ and TX−) uses two terminators (12,14), (16,18) in parallel for the respective mount option as shown in FIG. 1. A capacitor or resistor (not shown) is mounted between pads 20 of a corresponding terminator of a desired mount option. Each terminator is defined by two pads 20, each pad surrounded by a place bound 22. The place bound defines an area where no part is to occur on the circuit board. Companies have used mounting options and termination for years. A problem with such a mount option is that a component gets mounted onto the desired termination, leaving one of the two signals with a stub 24.
Accordingly, a method to eliminate the stubs while keeping the mount option, as well as using less space, is needed. It would be desirable to provide a zero stub serial termination mounting option absent the disadvantages found in the prior methods discussed above.